


I would prefer the hamburger

by nOEcHoEs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03, Confused Sam, I'm no Angel, M/M, Season 9, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOEcHoEs/pseuds/nOEcHoEs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bit between the scenes at April's apartment and the bunker.  Cas has been healed, Sam's not sure about some things, Dean is trying to keep it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would prefer the hamburger

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? It's 11 on a school night and I've got a big add project to present tomorrow and I'm wiring a fic.

Sam want sure what was wrong, but he knew something was amiss. Dean pulled Cas out of the chair, while he rose to his feet. Dean told how Cas was alive, and Sam wanted to believe it he really did, but he just couldn't. 

Dean was holding something back from him. He had been for the past few days. Dan had refrained from questioning his brother about it, but he couldn't hold off much longer. However, he wasn't going to bother Dean with it now. He saw the look in his brother's eyes as Cas stumbled upright, still grasping onto Dean.They had lost Cas today, and by some miracle they had gotten him back, but it still sat heavy in their hearts. 

"Do you think we can get some food before we head out? April attacked me before breakfast." Cad commented add be wiped the blood off of his stomach and fixed his shirt. 

Dean attempted laughing, "sure buddy, whatever you want."

Cas grumbled under his breath. "This shirt is ruined. April ripped the buttons off." 

Dean sighed, "I've got a shirt in a duffel in the car. You can change into that."

They all headed downstairs to the Impala and left in a hurry before one of April's neighbors decided to wake up. They drove through the city quietly. Cas slipped on the shirt in the back while Sam and Dean kept an awkward silence up front. 

"What is waffle house?" Cas asked. 

"A place the serves breakfast and other food loaded with grease. You'd love it." Dean told him. 

Case requested they stop. Neither Sam nor Dean felt up to eating, but they both order some food to nibble on. Sam noticed his brother starring at him as Cas chowed down beside them. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked him. "You got hit pretty hard." 

"It was enough to knock me out for a while apparently, but I feel fine." Sam told him. 

Dean turned to Cas, "what about you? You feeling okay? Did she heal you up right?" 

Cas stopped eating his eggs and swallowed his mouthload. "I believe I'm okay. There doesn't seem to be any lasting damage done, but I do feel weary." 

Dean nodded. "Dying will do that to you. Finish up your food and then you can lay out in the back on the way to the bunker. You'll have plenty of time to sleep."

They finished their meals and headed back to the bunker. A little past halfway there they ran into a bit of a problem. 

Cas woke up yelling in pain. 

Dean swerved across the road and slung the car to the shoulder. He turned around quick and grabbed Cas's leg. "What's wrong?" He asked frantically. 

"I'm fine." Cas panted. "It was just a dream."

Sam sighed in relief, but Dean grabbed the steering wheel and buried his face. He started to shake and his knuckles became white. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. 

"That's it you two. That's all I can take off this. No more sing. No more trying to bail on me. I can't take anymore of it. "

"I assure you, it is not on purpose." Cas told him. 

Dean regained some of his composer and continued driving. Sam knew his brother was hiding something, but it could wait. They all just needed a break before one of them snapped. Right now, they were all alive and well and that's all that really mattered.


End file.
